A Greater Noxus
by ReggaeRosto1394
Summary: Riven, in her attempts to recreate and unify Noxus by persuading its citizens to join her cause, begins within the walls of the Institute with the dangerously patriotic Katarina Du Couteau
1. Chapter 1

Katarina sat hunched over a table in the Institute's Noxian cantina, fuming with apparent and poorly-contained rage.

Fucking summoners.

Why, of all the champions scattered across Valoran, did she have to be chosen to fight on the battlefield known as the Summoner's Rift? Yes, normally there was nothing more she loved than the tenderness of human, yordle, and freaky evil specter's flesh as her blades flew into them, one at a time with menacing accuracy, splattering their blood across the roughly packed "lane" of the enormous battlegrounds….

She shook her head. Best not to let the bloodlust set in, otherwise she might have to answer for other Noxian lives. That, as well as the court martial she would have to deal with, would definitely put a further damper on the day.

Being summoned was usually a glorious occasion, a chance to show Valoran the true meaning of Noxian Diplomacy, but whenever the green summoners arrived… Dying 14 times without a single kill besides those scavenged off of that bisexual gem lover was not the greatest showing Katarina had ever accomplished.

Then in her next match, the summoner controlling Vi who had left due to "urgent business"- Probably going to rent a hooker for himself. Regardless, without that pink-haired brute to help out mid lane, Katarina had been penetrated by the Void without ever being able to concentrate enough to create her "Death Lotus", a move she rather prided herself on.

And in the next match as well, that fucking blob chuckling about how much he could lift and flinging himself into the enemy team without any backup? Even though the restrictions the League placed upon him were minimal, that overpowered piece of shit wasn't even able to scratch the surface of the purple team's front line….

Even remembering the humiliating defeats she had suffered caused the red-head to seethe with rage, fingers clenching her mug of ale so tightly that the glass was close to cracking. And that traitor to Noxus…

Katarina glanced across the pub to the chuckling, beach-blonde bimbo who thought that remaking Noxus was the only way forward. It stuck in her craw that that teenaged upstart could have won a victory over her, much less in the mid lane.

Summoners these days and their concepts of the "Meta"… If the red-head had her say, she'd be able to do anything that any of the other participants in the League of Legends could do nearly twice as well, but as matters stood, the enchantments and restrictions that they had placed upon her were so severe that her reaction times had been slowed to one-tenth of her usual capabilities.

If she had been able to use her full array of weapons, the Exile's corpse would have been splattered across the ground far more often than a simple two deaths, which, to some degree of satisfaction Katarina remembered, were both her doing. All the same, if the bitch hadn't left the lane to go and kill some of the useless Demacians that Katarina was partnered with, the team of bruisers never would've succeeded in pulling out a victory.

That loss, more than any of the others, left her frustratingly unfulfilled. It was always horrible losing to anyone, but to a traitor, a sympathizer to Ionia at that? Nearly unbearable.

"You look like you could use another round," chuckled Vladimir. "What'll your poison be? The usual Noxian Bloodwater?"

"Even have to ask by this point? I'm on round fucking four."

"Hey, feel free to be negative, but sometimes more of the same thing won't fill your cravings."

"You even think about it, Vlad, I'll cut your testicles off. I know they won't stay severed, but it will still hurt a hell of a lot," Katarina snarled.

"Well, perhaps someone without testicles might be more your type, Du Couteau," Vlad smirked.

"Say one more word, Reaper, I'm warning you.."

"Sure looked like Riven wanted a piece judging by how hard she fucked you over in your last match," he laughed.

At this Katarina, bellowing with rage, jumped off of her barstool and attempted to throttle Vladimir over the counter, startling several other fellow Noxians in the process, summoners and champions alike.

Hearing this, Riven, just finished recounting her story of the same match, looked over, still crying with mirth, towards the bar. Not surprised, she noted the scarlet red, fuming assassin at the center of the uproar, grabbing the still chortling Vladimir around the neck and strangling him with all the strength she had.

Logically, Vlad simply sank into a pool of moving, bubbling blood and reformed a few feet away, out of the grasp of the Sinister Blade, whereupon he simply continued chuckling.

"Kat," called Riven, "Although the majority of us would like to end the Reaper for his abhorrent puns, I've long since discovered there's no use in trying."

"Don't call me Kat, Exile," she hissed venomously, a bloodthirsty note presenting itself in her voice and a sinister light shining in her eyes.

"And if I do?" challenged Riven.

"I'll challenge you to a rematch, one on one. See if you can defeat me again, then maybe you'll earn the respect you so long have demanded."

"I accept, Sinister Blade," crowed Riven "Name a time and a place."

"Summoner's Rift, tomorrow," stated Kat as she paid Vlad, throwing a dirty look that simply sent him into another ream of laughter, "Bring your best, Exile, though even THAT, I fear, won't be enough."

From Riven's point of view, this appeared to be a fair deal. Defeat Katarina and show her the visions of a glorious Noxus, reunited under one banner, but one of peace and honorable warfare, not one of chemical attacks and weapons of mass destruction.

To Katarina, this was simply a chance to take out some frustration, relieve herself and show the true power of Noxus, again and again until the Exile could no longer resist the ideals of her brethren.

"Oh, and one more thing, Exile," crooned Katarina as she walked out of the cantina door, accompanied by the sighs of relief of the rest of its inhabitants, "This is a match without restrictions, so feel free to 'Amaze me', as it's said."

_**(A/N) So, I'm back with another FF. This one, with respects to my beta reader WaddleBuff, was a stroke of creativity on my part, followed by some technical reading suggestions on his, that I feel have provided a rather delightful first chapter. I will be continuing "A Sense Beyond" very soon, I only have a few things to iron out first related to it before the next chapter will be released, so if you haven't yet checked it out, feel free to do so. Leave an R&R if possible, I'd love to hear any feedback you have available. **_

_**!Sapo**__**¡**___


	2. New Friends?

Riven's day started out as normally as a day could.

Waking up to a brilliant sun, Riven sighed with anticipation at her upcoming duel against Katarina. Getting out of bed, the wartime prodigy combed her fingers through her messy, shining platinum hair and threw on a shirt, ready to get started with her training routine.

As she trained, Riven mulled over her options for the duel. What had Katarina said, at the end of their conversation?

Oh yeah, she had stated that there…..

Riven's dark crimson eyes opened wider and she fell out of the balanced state she had been immobile in as the impact of what the Sinister Blade had said finally reached her. How could she have been so stupid? A match without restrictions meant that Katarina would be at the top of her game, moving with the grace and reflexes an assassin of her standing would have.

However, Riven mused, that would also mean that SHE was able to make use of her full strength and agility to strong-arm the assassin into submission.

The plan Riven concocted during the day with her newfound revelation was simple: Try and destroy the elegant Kat with a barrage of heavy-handed blows, continuously beating down her barriers until she fell to her feet out of pure exhaustion from attempting to dodge or counter them all. She would also—

"Wait a minute, THAT'S your plan, Riv?" asked Ahri dubiously, licking the ice cream off of her fingertips from her midday dessert.

"Well, it's the best one I've got." replied Riven stubbornly. "What else could I hope to do against Katarina, when she's at the top of her game?"

"Well, let's think of what we know about her," said Ahri sagely, counting them aloud on her still-ice-cream-covered fingers, "One: she's fast."

"Well no shit," said Riven sarcastically.

"Two: she relies on dagger warfare- that means blocking a sword will be nearly impossible, but that she can also get inside your guard and stab you where you aren't expecting it," continued Ahri, disregarding Riven for the time being. "Three: she was trained as a Noxian General, meaning she received the same kind of education you did, so she'll be thinking the same way. That means, logically following, of course, that to beat her, you'll have to fight in a way other than Noxian. New skills, new mindset, better chance of winning."

"Perhaps you've forgotten, Fox, but she's been part of the League for more than four years now, a fact she's proud to boast about. She'll have learned every style of fighting there is to learn in this League, and those in the League are the best of the best. Who could I possibly learn from to come up with a style she hasn't seen?"

"Well," Ahri said, eyes dancing with mirth, "The newest champ to join is still undergoing Judgement. She's staying with Morello, maybe you ought to talk to her. Since she hasn't seen any action yet, she might just have a few ideas for how you can beat Katarina."

"Staying with Morello?" Riven asked curiously. "Why?"

"Well, remember that change in administration that the League made? Occurred at the beginning of last year, when Ezreal found the Blade of the Ruined King buried in the Plague Jungles?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, "I'd always wondered how he managed to figure out how it worked."

"Well, around that time Morello had a clause put in that stated all new champions to enter the League had to have their skills tested by him, so he could determine how hard he needed to nerf Irelia in response," Ahri laughed uproariously.

"Poor girl," said Riven sympathetically. "Well, I'd better be off. Make sure I can get a quick lesson in before Kat and I's duel. What was the new girl's name again? How will I know her?"

"You'll know," said Ahri, moaning appreciatively as she scooped up a dab of chocolate ice cream resting at the hem line of her shirt, just at the beginning of Ahri's cleavage.

"…."

"Well, you can't tell me that you don't appreciate ice cream enough to eat it from anywhere!" said Ahri defensively.

"True, but off of my own body? Isn't that kind of…" Riven trailed her sentence off.

"What were you going to say, huh?" asked Ahri angrily. "Slutty? HMM?!"

"No, No!" Riven spoke hastily, backing away slowly as Ahri rose from her chair, "I was just going to say that it was…. Umm… it was.."

"It…_was…__**what**_?"Ahri advanced slowly, fire in her eyes as she summoned her essence Orb to float slowly around her hand.

"**SEXY**!" yelled Riven, "**IT'S SO SEXY, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.**"

Ahri stopped in her tracks and let the essence Orb disband back into the ethereal realm from which she summoned it, the blue hues it emitted fading from the walls.

"If you think so," said Ahri, in the sexiest voice she could use, laced with desire and a honey-covered husk that immediately turned Riven on, despite her best intentions, "Prove it."

With that, Ahri used her Spirit Rush to dash directly to the Exile, landing lightly upon her feet and swaying slightly.

"Ahri, I-I-I…." stammered Riven.

"_Prove it.."_ whispered Ahri into Riven's ear, her tongue flicking out to just lightly graze the flesh of the silvery-white haired beauty's earlobe, then took her head and directed it gently to a dab of ice cream still remaining just between her generous mounds.

In Riven's mind, she was entirely confused and embarrassed. Despite her alluring Battle Bunny suit that many summoners required her to wear for just that reason, she was a relative novice to the world of sexual endeavors.

"It's ok, Rivvy," Ahri whispered soothingly, "Just let your body take over."

Hard as it was, the Exile did just that. Slowly, her tongue flicked out and began to tentatively lap up the melted rivers of chocolate running down the raven-haired goddess' smooth, peach-colored breasts.

"_Unghh….._ You're doing fantastically, dear" Ahri mewled out.

Cleaning a path slowly, Riven allowed herself to feel with her dripping wet lady lips, letting her body dominate her mind.

Her tongue began to speed up its trail, dancing across a creamy surface, leaving a pearly sheen in its wake. First one of Ahri's marvelous tits, then the other, felt a figure skater twirling a path across, waxing the playground of the gods with apparent zeal.

Ahri began to whine in earnest, the hitherto unknown skill of the platinum-plated-princess pleasing her more than any man had ever been able to.

Her already wet panties began to stick to her crotch as she curled her legs around Riven's back, fully supported now by the sexual novice.

For her part, Riven paid this no mind, deeply engrossed in her work, making sure each of Ahri's tits was as spotless as a newly shone blade….

"**SHIT!**" yelled Riven into Ahri's tits, making the fox jump away in absolute terror. "I still have the duel to prepare for!"

Having been reminded of her immediate duties, she ran headlong out of the room, completely oblivious to the dark spot on her stomach where Ahri's arousal had seeped through her undergarments.

"Aww," groaned Ahri, both in sympathy and in disappointment- the ministrations of the Exile had left her soaking wet and aching for some form of relief, so as soon as the beautiful babe tending to her desires had fully gone, she plunged her hand directly and without reservation into her gaping pussy, and sighed, filled and fulfilled by her daily activities.

_**(A/N): Phew. 3 months, guys. I'm absolutely sorry for the delay, I was hit in the groin by life and forced to remain in the fetal position until everything cleared up. So, this chapter I'm introducing some new plots, sub-plots, and character relationships that I hope everyone can see, even if they don't agree. R&R as always, guys, and thanks for the previous responses- I'm awed and overwhelmed by the few I received and I'm so gratified by the praise everyone expressed. I'll try and make updates more regular, but I may not have the option, unfortunate though that may be. Regardless, I will be continuing this story and I will make sure it's completed both in actuality and in spirit- no cliffhangers unless I promise a sequel. **_

_**!Sapo**__ᵢ_


End file.
